The Power Of One
by Gamechu
Summary: Our favorite characters offsprings are here. To long to fit on 255 char, so full summary inside. Might take a while to complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all of you out there! Yet another multichapter fic (and, considering the first chapter of this will be up before Krazy I-Pod (spoiler of the name of a future one-shot; or two-shot, not sure), I will be saying this now: FREE IS GOING TO BE ON HIATUS!) And no, this is not a song fic. The first chapter, which introduces almost everyone, will have The Power of One by Donna Summers (Which I don't own!) to introduce them! IF YOU HAVE IGNORED ALL OF THIS: READ THIS FOLLOWING INFO! The idea of all of the Pokémon casts kids was an idea I made up aaa-bout… let's see here… 2 or 3 years, give or take? Anyway, Pokémon is not mine, so sorry to disappoint you all. The idea of Miley, Matt, Kaki, Raya, Melissa, Bryan, Lee, Amber, Holly, Jason, Jack, Jackyln, Aiden and Aimsley, (remember, this has also Pokémon x Pokémon pairings besides the regular pairings!) are my idea. Excellent… Erm, yes. Sorry. **

**List of all shippings: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Rocketshipping, Max x Vivi (or something like that. The Winstread or Winnifred girl.) Krazyshipping, Buneary x Chimchar, Beautifly x Mausqurein (sp?) and Harley x Soledad (gasp!) and probably a few more that I have forgot. Enjoy!**

**0000**

The sun was shining brightly on a young girls face in Hoenn. Well, it was trying to, anyway. Kaki Maple was covering her face to protect her blue sapphire eyes in her mother's car. As soon as the car turned left, the sun was behind her. Kaki let the warm sun warm her head. Anyone behind her would say that a emerald with white spots was moving in the red minivan in front of them. This was only Kaki's emerald green hair and her green bandana, though.

_You must always remember _

_  
_The young girl had been traveling for over 5 hours to visit her little cousin, Raya Maple. Kaki had taken in her cousin as almost like a little sister; Raya would always be defended by Kaki, no matter what.

_  
Life can be a challenge  
Life can seem impossible  
It's never easy when so much is on the line  
_

The red minivan stopped near Vernadurf Town. Kaki inhaled the fresh air that the clean atmosphere had; it was different, light, and crisp. Gently, the long grass brushed on Kakis red capris. The scent of flowers would take forever to get out of her blue tank-top. She spotted her almost-little sisters house. She ran toward the two story house.

_  
But you can make a difference  
With courage you can set things right  
The gift to dream and make dreams real  
Is yours and mine   
_

Raya Maple ran to greet her older cousin. Raya's midnight blue pigtails brushed against Kaki's arm, thankfully the young girl was not wearing her glasses; anyone who was in a 5 mile hearing distance could remember that some of Raya's glasses got stuck in Kaki's hair. However, Kaki liked her hair now; shoulder-length emerald hair. The girls were telling everything that had happened to them during the 6 months they were separated before Drew and May Maple came up the driveway to greet Max and Vivi Maple, May's little brother and his wife. Raya had new braces. Kaki got her first Pokémon for becoming a co-ornater.

_  
The power of one  
Begins with believing  
It starts in the heart  
Then flows through the soul  
And changes the world  
Imagine how life will be  
When we stand in unity  
Each of us holds the key  
To the power of one _

Meanwhile, a young boy with spiky black hair was getting ready for his first day as a Pokémon trainer. Not late like his dad had been, the new trainer had gotten up early and had everything ready. He had just put on his blue t-shirt (that clashed a bit with his yellow long shorts) when his twin sister came in. "Hey Matt!" The orange haired girl had yelled to her brother, Matt. "You're gonna be late!" The girl snickered as the boy grunted at her and looked away, putting on his father oldest cap._  
_

_Each of us is chosen  
There's a mission just for you  
Just look inside you'll be surprised  
What you can do  
_

Miley Ketchum had packed everything on time. She always did. Be prepared, the Boy Scout motto, fit her perfectly. She was wearing her black tank-top and her denim skirt. She had on her fathers Hoenn cap, her orange hair sticking out from a ponytail. "What do you mean, you're?" Matt had asked, searching for more socks for the journey. "I mean," Miley stated. "I will leave without you." Matt looked up and looked his cerulean blue eyes into his sisters hazel eyes. 'You wouldn't dare." Matt said, staring his sister down. "Oh, yes I would." Miley said, running down the stairs.

_  
The power of one  
Begins with believing  
It starts in the heart  
Then flows through the soul  
And changes the world_

Lee laughed as the two kids chased each other down the stairs. "Twerps on their first day," stated the teenager as the twins ended up walking outside laughing. "Suckers." Lee said. The girl had blue hair originally, but ended up highlighting some of it red. The highlights were in the front., while her blue hair was almost touching the ground she laid on. She knew she would get the newly cleaned white Team Rocket two-piece would get muddy. She didn't care. As long as she could have her revenge on someone for all the things Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower had did to her mother and father. Blasting off again; it wouldn't happen to her. She decided to take her anger on Ash and Misty on their offspring.

_  
Imagine how life will be  
When we stand in unity  
Each of us holds the key  
To the power of one  
_

"If twerps on their first day are suckers," a cold voice said, making Lee jump. "Then wouldn't that make me a twerp?" Melissa Caturne watched as the older girl, whom Melissa had power over, stammer and, soon, stay silent as the daggers from Melissa eyes intensified. Melissa pulled back some of her shoulder-length purple hair, and dusted a couple of invisible specks of dirt from her green dress. "You may do as you wish, Lee. But still, look out for a person that is tough, but I can crush in contests." Melissa said, emphasizing the crushing part by curling her newly 10 year old hands into tiny fists. "Yes." Said Lee, "But shouldn't you be going on your journey now?" Questioned the older girl. "Oh, yes." Said Melissa. "Bryan will help you track me."

_  
And one by one  
We can make the world a much better place _

At that moment, Brian came out. Melissa's older brother looked nothing like the younger girl, and acted nothing like her. Bryan wore a yellow t-shirt and some red pants. He had stopped by because he had been accepted into the Pokémon League already, and it was still 6 months away. Oh, yes" Melissa said. "Bye Bryan." She stated walking away. "Wait!" Bryan said, stunned." Aren't you going to say bye to Mom and Dad? " Bryan was still in shock when his baby sister answered him. "Already said bye; so, bye!" Melissa stated, walking away; she never skipped. Bryan sighed. His sister; his little sister, to be exact, genius, co-ornater, would be the end of them all.

__

The power of one  
Begins with believing  
It starts in the heart  
Then flows through the soul  
And changes the world

If Bryan would know what would happen in the next 4 months, he would have said that Melissa was a genius, co-ornater, rival to Kaki, misunderstood child, Lugia rider, nurse, one of the Chosen Ones along with 14 others, _and_ the end of them all.

. _  
Imagine how life will be  
When we stand in unity  
Each of us holds the key  
It's inside of you and me  
Each of us holds the key  
To the power of one  
_  
00000

**Like it, hate it? Write it! (Points to review button) Also, this may go on hiatus or something like that, so write a review to keep me going! Also-sorry about Free! I had no idea what to write about when Kenny appears-I've said to much. Anyway, write a review!**

**Miley-Yeah, keep us going!**

**Raya-Yeah! I got almost no character yet!**

**Matt-I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**

**Lee-YES! I'M TO YOUNG!**

**Jackyln- Yeah! I ain't even in dis story yet!**

**Me-Now, now, and, Jackyln, you'll be introduced in chapter 3…**

**Jackyln-(sparks come from cheeks)**

**Me-Or 2! Blast off Lee! She's Team Rocket! And hey, you just gave a spoiler!**

**Jackyln-Huh?**

**Me- See, you talk like Team Rocket's Meowth, and I just said to blast off Lee, who is part of Team Rocket!**

**Jackyln-Wouldn't dat make you give da spoiler?**

**Me-Uh…REVIEW PEOPLE! For my sake…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! I have INSPIRATION! (And soda. mostly soda…) Happy President's Day!! Yes! (Is chaotic because of soda is getting to her.) As said before, own idea of… (Looks at Pokémon in all its glory)(Looks as lawyers guard it, so looks at the offspring's) them… and doesn't own Pokémon. Sigh…**

**000000**

Kaki looked up at the setting sky. The patterns of red and blue mixed together with the soft hues of lavender almost made her want to stop her bike and just look at the patterns in the sky._ Almost_ was the key word. Kaki was riding to Rustboro City, where she would get her 2nd ribbon of the year. Excitement surged through Kaki. The idea of entering the Grand Festival; and winning. Her heartbeat beated a little faster. She stopped for a minute. First, she needed to get through the tunnel that connected Vernadurf Town to Rustboro City. Next, she needed to get ready, and third, she had to make it through that tunnel.

Making through that tunnel was going to be the hardest thing; considering Kaki hadn't been in it since she was 8, 3 years later, things weren't looking to good for her.

The soft grass slowly turned into a dirt trail as Kaki approached the cave. Soon she was held about in the darkness the swallowed her in the cave. She held her breath, if only for a second; she always was a bit afraid of the dark. Her eyes adapted to the darkness. All she could see was rocks, and a few rock walls. She looked around; not much to see. The wall was mainly light, a few dark stripes appeared and disappeared in the darkness. Kaki frowned. She had no Pokémon that knew Flash. She sighed. _Well,_ she thought as she headed deeper into the cave. _There goes my chance of getting any new Pokémon. _

**0000**

Matt Ketchum was officially lost. Well, Matt Ketchum and Jackyln, if you counted his Pokémon.

You see, Pokémon had been discovered to have human forms, too. Called Gijinka, they took on a form that had tails and ears, but looked like humans. They had managed to hide it so long, that half the people on the street were Pokémon; you didn't even know it. They had cities, too. Underground, just a couple of sky-scrapers lightly touching the pavement of the other world filled with masters and trainers; and sometimes, friends. They had their own league, the Gijinka League; consisting of a mix of boxing and karate.

Jackyln was a mix. A mix meant that it was two different Pokémon species that she called Mom and Dad. It had been an unexpected circumstance that happened; and there she was.

Jackyln was now getting annoyed at her friend. Sure, he had gotten them lost before, but it wasn't dark; and scary.

"Matt; just t'ink bout' dis." Jackyln started in her thick Brooklyn accent that she had gotten from her father; he could talk human in his Pokémon form. "We're in a cave. Dis cave is dark n' scary. I have ya mom's mallet. Get.Us.Out.of.Here."

Matt flinched at the thought of his mother infamous mallet, and tried to reassured his friend. "Don't worry, Jacky," He said, looking a little bit ahead. "we'll get out of here, don't worry."

"We better." Jackyln stated as they headed deeper into the darkness. "Or you'll be upa creek."

**00000**

Kaki thought she heard something as she turned right to face another dead-end. She slowly sighed, and tied the knot on her green bandana tighter. She turned back; just to see a boy about a year younger than her run into her. With a knock and a thump, both the boy and Kaki were on the ground. "Hey!" she yelled at the boy. "Watch were your going, will you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" the boy mumbled, still a bit delirious because of the collision. He straightened himself out, and instantly yelled, "Om my gosh! TALKING EMERALD! AHHH!" he screamed, running around in circles. Kaki groaned as the boy took pandemonium to a new extreme.

Then, a Gijinka appeared next to her. "Don't mind Matt." She said to Kaki. "He's just a little bit short offa dollar."

The Gijinka was about the height of Kaki, so Kaki figured she was about 12 or 13. She had pretty chocolate eyes that sparkled with uncertainty; probably because of the kid, Matt, was it? Rolling around on the floor. She was wearing a brown tank top and a bright yellow skirt. The peculiar thing was that this Pokémon-human had a Meowth's tail and medallion, but had Pikachu ears.

By now Matt was just talking to himself, mumbling, and often, hiccupping. "The (hic) stars ate (hic) the fungi (hic) on my (hic) brain!" he yelled out, only to be replied by an echo.

Kaki stepped forward, sitting down next the hysterical Matt. "Hey," she said, in a soft whisper. "Hey, hey, calm down man." Matt looked up at the co-ornater, the big frown he had on his face disappearing in a instant.

**00000**

Miley sighed as she hung upside down from a log. "Let me look through the cave first," she said in a high-pitched tone. "I'll get though it first." Miley sighed as she sat upward. "Well," she said. "At least Jackyln's with him."

**00000**

Kaki laughed as she heard Matt explain that they were going to Littleroot Town to get their first Pokémon. "Heh, Matt," she managed to say through a giggle. "Professor Birch is in Rustboro City for the next week."

Matt stared at her dumbfounded. "Oh man…" he managed to grumble under his breath. "So you're saying that I traveled all the way out here to end up where we started from?"

Kaki could only smile at the new trainer and sigh. "Yes, I'm also going there to."

The statement was fallowed by a question from Matt. "Why?"

Fallowed by another statement. "I'm going to go to the Rustboro Contest for my 2nd ribbon."

"Contest's are for sissies."

"Are Not!"

"Are Too!"

"Are Not!"

"Both of ya SHUT UP!"

Matt and Kaki stopped arguing to listen to the Pokémon Gijinka talk. "Y'know, both my mom n' dad said your," she pointed to Matt. "Parents argued foreva, n' dey ended marryin' eachoder!"

"Jackyln…"

"What?"

"SHUT UP!"

**000000**

_5 more minutes, _Miley told herself. _5 more minutes, and I'll call the police._

Suddenly Miley heard a noise in the bushes near the log that she had been sitting on for more than 40 minutes. Miley got up and dusted herself off, and approached the bush.

Suddenly her brother was up to her face. "BOO!" he yelled.

Miley fell to the ground, screaming about how she was going to kill Matt. She heard voices.

"Matt!" a female voice said. "You just scared your sister out of her wits!"

"And your point, Kaki, is?"

Kaki was silent for a several seconds. "You know? Just, never mind, Matt…"

Miley opened her eyes to see a green haired girl, Kaki, and Matt arguing, and Jackyln, asking them both to stop arguing and to just shut up.

"Ok… Who are you," Miley asked, pointing to Kaki, "and why did you take so long, Matt?" pointing to her twin.

Kaki and Matt looked at each other for a minute, and Kaki put her hand behind her head. "Well…" she said. "It's a long story."

**0000**

"No Miley! It wasn't Matt's fault!" Both Jackyln and Kaki yelled at Miley, while holding the girl from killing her twin.

"Ahh! Don't hurt meee!" Matt yelled as another kick almost hit him.

"Let. Me. Get. Him." Miley managed to snarl as she continued thrashing about.

Kaki withdrew from the "battle" and put her hand on her belt were her pokeballs were.

"Breloom, Go!" Kaki yelled as a red and white pokeball revealed a Pokémon with a green mushroom with a red bead-like thing (**A/N; if anyone could tell me what that is, thank you!)** on it. Its skin was a pale white; its eyes were wide open and you could easily see they were of a violet color. Its neck looked like a explosion, hiding some of its green body and red hands. On its pale tail were three green balls.

"Breloom, use Force Palm on the red haired girl, Miley!" Kaki said, because Breloom had never met Miley.

Breloom raised its palm and focused on Miley. Suddenly, a wave of electric moved from Brelooms hand to the girl, and Miley stopped kicking and was paralyzed,

"Thanks, Bree." Kaki said, patting the Pokémon on the back.

The Breloom transformed into a young boy with a green hat with a ketchup stain on the hat's right side covering his brown hair. His green shirt and pants mixed in with the grass, and Kaki could only see her Pokémon by the fact that he had red gloves and shoes.

"No problem." Breloom said. "But… Is Miley ok?"

All of the people who were not paralyzed looked at the red head twitching on the floor. It was silent for several moments, until Breloom made a suggestion.

"How about we, uh, give her a paralysis or what ever it is…"

"Ya mean a paralyze heal?"

"Yes…"

"Wuss…"

"Am not!"

"Are So!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Hah! You admitted it!"

"Cause you Bugs Bunnied me!"

"Hey, let's stop it!" yelled Matt, breaking Breloom and Jackyln from killing each other. "Let's just _try_ to get along, alright?"

"Hm."

"Hm."

Kaki sighed. This was going to be a very long night and day.

**00000**

**Ok, so in the next chapter, we see Kaki's other Pokémon, Kai preps for her contest, Lee starts in her parents footsteps, Melissa also preps, Raya sees that something's wrong, and of course, Matt & Miley get their Pokémon.**

**REVIEW! **

**-Gamechu**


End file.
